1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind powered turbine generator systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is increasing emphasis being placed upon energy conversion systems, and in particular upon those operable by renewable energy resources such as the wind. Among the numerous types of wind driven devices are those including a turbine blade connected to a generally horizontal shaft. Gearing arrangements transform the rotational energy of the turbine shaft to rotation at a different, typically increased, velocity, to rotate the shaft of a dynamoelectric machine and generate electricity.
While numerous arrangements have been utilized to generate electricity from the wind, improvements can be made, particularly in terms of efficiency, weight and associated initial costs. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved wind turbine generator systems, particularly those which offer such improved characteristics.